winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisma (Fairy)
Prisma 'is a fairy who hails from Solaria and the current guardian of the Crystal of Light and Color. They are the reluctant leader of the Company of Courage, a trio of heroes chosen to represent the three magical schools against the forces of evil. They represent Alfea College for Fairies. Appearance Prisma is of medium height with a soft pear shaped body, rich dark skin, dark purple hair, and bright pink eyes. Their civilian appearance usually consists of neutral colored sweaters and slacks worn with boots; they occasionally will wear a skirt or dress for formal events, but often match them with a tie of some kind. Prisma's fairy forms are primarily white or cream in color, with lavender accents. Personality Prisma is a kind, loyal friend that can grow attached to others very quickly. They can just as easily become wary of new people; they are prone to snap judgements of people's characters and it is difficult to break their immediate perceptions of others. At the beginning of the series, Prisma's amnesia puts them in a confused, dreamy state wherein they would rarely react to events. Upon meeting Vivi and becoming close with her, they grew to become more excitable, confident, and curious about their past. Though Prisma shows great courage throughout the story and always places the safety and health of others above their own comfort, they are very reluctant to lead the charge against the evil that threatens Magix. They fear disappointing and overall failing those that depend on them and this fear at times overwhelms them. They are easily startled when outside of battle and prone to distraction during battle. History Prisma was born and raised as a male on Solaria to a family of jewel and artifact thieves: the Wanderer Crime Family. They themselves were an accomplished thief that worked primarily with their two older brothers and younger sister, stealing valuables from museums and powerful magical artifacts to sell to witches on the black market. Though stealing did not fulfill them and their home life was emotionally turbulent, thievery was all Prisma had ever known. The expectations placed upon them and their siblings by their parents made all the Wanderer children very close. Prisma was content to spend the rest of their life stealing and selling goods under their parents thumb for the rest of their life. During a particularly important job on Eraklyon, Prisma and their siblings were able to steal the Crystal of Light and Color, a small but powerful tool that could transform light beams into physical magic with differing effects based on the prism's reflected colors. They were chased by Eraklyon authorities during their escape and a bolt of magic hit Prisma in the head, knocking them out while in possession of the Crystal. The spirit of the crystal entered their unconcious mind and bonded with them; when they awoke, Prisma was rendered amnesiac and the conflict between their siblings and the authorities frightened them. The Crystal of Light and Color boosted what little magical energy they had within them and transformed them into a Fairy for the first time. The conflict was seen by Bloom, who now worked as both an Eraklyon diplomat and a professor at Alfea College for Fairies in her adulthood. She protected Prisma and mistakenly thought they had risked themselves to protect the Crystal. Upon realizing they were amnesiac and without a place to stay, Bloom took Prisma to Alfea, where Faragonda suggested they stay to learn about their new abilities and their connection with the Crystal. Magical Abilities Prisma's abilities are themed around light, color, and refraction. They are able to create light sources, manipulate light that is already present in an area, manipulate colors that are present in an area with varying effects, and absorb colors that are present in an area to power up their magic. Light Creation Prisma can enchant objects to glow and become a light source. The object's glow will naturally wane overtime depending on how much power Prisma puts into the enchantment. If no object is available to enchant, they can create an orb of light that serves the same function, though they are much harder to control; light orbst tend to move by themselves randomly in the air and must be caught and carried to serve as a light source. Smaller orbs can easily be coaxed to follow Prisma as they move but the larger the orb, the harder it is to control. Light Manipulation Natural or artificial light can be manipulated by Prisma and become tangible; lights can be used to create temporary shields or can be shot at enemies for quick disorienting attacks. ''more to come... Curiosities *'''Birthday: January 2nd *'Astrological Sign:' Triton *'Favorite Food:' Yogurt *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Hobby:' Going to art museums. Or learning a new dance. *'Ideal Boyfriend:' I'm not sure...Someone nice and funny who treats me like an adult. Like Alabaster; he may seem cold, but he's really very kind. He talks to me like I'm normal. *'Best Friend:' Vivi! *'Favorite Movies: '''I like movies with beautiful scenery. I love looking at the ocean or the mountains as characters traverse them! So pretty... *'Loves:' When it rains *'Favorite Music: Hip-hop *'''Favorite Spell: Prismatic Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Nonbinary Characters